The Hero King has returned?
by Leafyboo
Summary: A younger version of Chrom, (along with younger versions of everyone), have some interesting adventures. DISCLAIMER: I changed a couple things from the original storyline of the game. Ex: Sumia already has her pegasus. So if you see anything different...don't say I didn't tell ya /flips hair


Chrom, a fourteen-year-old boy with dark blue hair, opened his eyes to the bright sunlight shining through his half-opened curtains. With a groan he closed his eyes again, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Rise and shine!" said a cheerful voice. A girl with light blonde pigtails entered the room, and ripped off his blanket. It was his eleven-year-old sister, Lissa.

"What is it?" he groaned.

"Frederick's sparring lesson!" she announced, grinning.

_Great. _

Frederick had been giving him and his sister sparring lessons starting about a week ago, and they had become the least favorite part of Chrom's day.

"What are you so happy about?" he murmured, pulling his blanket back over himself.

Lissa, in her best Frederick impersonation, said, "My only wish is to serve milord."

Chrom let out a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Phew!" said Lissa, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "That was exhausting!"<p>

"No knight fears the slow-but-steady road," said Frederick, who seemed to have even more energy after the training session.

"...Speaking of roads, I think I shall take it upon myself to clear the road of any gravel. It wouldn't do for milord to slip on a pebble and fracture his skull because of any lack of diligence on my part."

"Thank you, Frederick. Your loyalty is appreciated, as always. After that, could you get me the last piece of cherry pie? I hid it in the barracks."

"As you wish, milord." Frederick said, bowing so low that his hair almost touched the ground. "Sumia would be delighted to know milord enjoys her pies."

"Oh, Sumia made those?" Chrom asked, surprised.

"Yes, I saw her working on it for hours the other day. Now, if only the other Shepards were as dilligent..."

* * *

><p>Sumia was washing her pegasus by the stands, humming a tune to herself, when Chrom walked by. Immediately she froze.<p>

"G-Good morning, m-milord!" she squeaked.

Chrom, startled from his own thoughts, replied with a "Ack! Er...Good morning!"

Sumia looked upset. "Is something the matter, milord?"

"N-no, nothing at all. You just startled me, that's all." he said, giving her a reassuring smile. He moved his hand towards her pegasus to stroke its neck, but the horse lifted up it's hooves and neighed in protest.

"Woah there. Settle down, girl." said Sumia, trying to calm it down. Chrom stepped back. "I guess she doesn't like me much," he laughed.

Sumia looked apologetic. "Don't worry, it's just because she's not used to you. She was like that to me too, at first. She's a sweetheart once you get to know her, though."

Sumia's eyes suddenly widened. "C-chrom-Er, I mean, Captain! Did you...Did you happen to...Were you eating some cherry pie?" Chrom realized there must still be some traces around his mouth. He flushed. "Er...Yes, yes, I was."

"Did you...did you...like...them?"

"Yes, I-They were delicious! The most amazing pies I've ever had in my whole life! They far out-match any of the baked fineries I've tasted in Ylisse.

Sumia blushed. "I'm glad to hear it, Captain."

Chrom cleared his throat. "Would you happen to know if there are any more?"

"Yes! There are! Or...Will be. Tomorrow." Sumia said happily, running off.

"Wait, Sumia!" Chrom sighed. He didn't mean for her to go out of her way to bake some more for him.

* * *

><p>Chrom and Frederick were practicing sword-fighting again. Somehow Lissa had skipped out on their regularly scheduled lessons. Chrom intended to ask her later how she'd done it. He'd been unsuccessful so far, himself.<p>

Just when Chrom was about to drop down from exhaustion, Frederick declared the session over.

Frederick opened his mouth to admonish Chrom about his lack of enthusiasm, but was interrupted by...

"MINNA, MITEITE KURE!"

"What was that?" asked Chrom.

Frederick gasped. "'Tis the spirit of the Hero King himself!"

"What?"

"Anata jishin o junbi!" shouted Marth, descending from a cloud. "Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda!"

"What is he saying?" asked Chrom, bewildered.

"He wants to fight us, milord!"

"I fight for my friends," said a voice suddenly. "I-I-I f-f-f-fight f-f-for m-my f-f-f-friends," the phrase came out in a million echoes.

"What in the-"

"The Radiant Hero of old!" exclaimed Frederick.

"Okay, seriously, what is go-"

"Time to tip the scales!" said a deep male voice.

"Who in the world is that?" Chrom asked, glancing up at a silver haired tactician.

"I have...no idea, milord." said Frederick.

"Father, it's you!" said a voice. A girl, who looked about 19, ran over to Chrom and hugged him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I have one theory," said Frederick. "we're in a bad fanfic."

And then they all played a few rounds of Mario Kart and lived happily ever after.

Marth won.

That cheap little...

The End.


End file.
